Karma
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Si Silver y Green hubieran pensado lo que les iba a ocurrir en aquel viaje al que Blue los había invitado hacia Kalos ni siquiera hubieran abordado aquel avión. ¡Participante de Batalla de Drabbles: del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


**Karma**

**Disclamer:** Pokémon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Contiene de alguna rara manera OldRivalShipping

Participante de "Batalla de Drabbles" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" link en mi bio.

Este drabble se enfrentara contra el Drabble que yo sé que ganara el de la sensual Al.

**…**

Blue ya tenía planes para hoy, luego de vestirse y arreglarse decidió salir de su habitación para ir a la que estaba a su par, definitivamente amaba este hotel pero hoy quería salir rápidamente de él por una simple razón.

— Hoy iremos de compras. — Anuncio una emocionada Blue quien entraba a una habitación donde habían dos camas.

— Blue, no ha amanecido. — Quejumbrosamente dijo un adolescente quien levanto los cobertores para revelar su rostro.

— Pero Green, hemos hecho todo lo que tú y Silver querían así que hoy podemos hacer algo que yo quiero además Kalos es la capital de la moda. — Dijo haciendo un intento de convencerlo. — Anda Silvy apóyame. — Intento la chica convencerlo pero el pelirrojo seguí algo dormido y no entendió que sucedía pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

**…**

Silver se odiaba por no haber oído bien, quien iba a decir que iba a terminar en una Boutique de la ciudad, podía ser la más exclusiva y elegante además de poseer todo en ropa, pero parecía no satisfacer en nada a Blue.

— Vamos no pongan cara de amargados los dos. — Le ordeno Blue a los dos mientras ella pasaba más bolsas con ropa a los dos. — Además los invite a este viaje y ni gracias me dan lo menos que pueden hacer es darme las gracias.

— En realidad nos invitaste por el cumpleaños de tu novio. — Apunto Silver quien estaba enterrado bajo varias bolsas con ropa.

— Tal vez eso dije pero por favor vamos, sonrían un poco, además Silver tiene razón, señorita lléveselos a un vestidor debemos hacer algo con su imagen. — Una señorita apareció tras ellos quien solo los empujo a un vestidor, a ella no le importo la piedad que pedían ya que esto era mejor que los bonos que le pagaban esta niña era oro puro.

**…**

— ¡Odio a Blue! — Exclamo Silver con desagrado al ver tantos colores de ropa en ese vestidor.

— No eres el único. — Menciono Green molesto talvez hubiera sido mejor si la tonta que les pasaba la ropa no hubiera perdido la llave del vestidor y llevaran ya más de dos horas encerrados.

—Sabes creo que Blue tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de esa llave. — Menciono Silver quien pateo una camisa con su pie.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo estoy seguro que la loca lo hizo. — Afirmo Green quien se sentó en una pila de ropa.

— Ya me descubrieron. — Menciono Blue tras la puerta del vestidor. — Si quieren salir deben tomar algunas prendas y probárselas, sé que puede parecer extremo pero admitámoslo no se hubieran probado nada.

— ¿Por qué llevamos dos horas entonces aquí? — Intento sonar calmo Silver pero no pudo.

— Porque quería ver que tan inteligentes eran. — Rio Blue mientras imaginaba los rostros de los chicos y sus miradas asesinas si definitivamente agradeció levantarse temprano de la cama.

**…**

Ambos chicos sabían que Blue habla en serio esa chica era tan necia con las cosas pero ponerse una de esas cosas que Blue llamaba ropa era peor que estar atrapado en un probador de ropa, es decir esas ropas eran tan femeninas, colores de niñas y otras cosas que no valía la pena mencionar.

— Estoy seguro que alguien del personal debería sacarnos. — Opino Silver al ver que ya llevaban más de cuatro horas.

— No lo creo ellos harán todo lo que Blue les diga, más por toda la ropa que ella compra, para ellos es una mina de oro. — Menciono Green suspirando con la última palabra.

— ¿Cómo la soportas? — Cuestiono Silver al ver que su amigo era el único chico normal que soportaría a Blue como su novia.

— ¿Cómo la soportaste tú? — Contraataco el chico.

— Toche… — Silver no pudo terminar su oración ya que la puerta se abrió y para impacto de ambos Blue fue su salvadora.

— Me rindo con ustedes dos. — Suspiro Blue, ambos chicos salieron rápidamente del compartimiento, empujando a Blue en el proceso y por azares del destino la puerta se cerró.

— ¡Los odio a ambos! — Grito para solo recibir como respuesta una voz que se oyó por toda la boutique.

— Gracias por comprar en La Boutique de ciudad Lumínica, actualmente estamos cerrando. — Con esto último Blue suspiro talvez eso era karma.

**…**

Me gusto quedo decente…

Si también te gusto apóyame…

Si no te gusto también apóyame…


End file.
